Brands are carefully crafted and incorporate a firm's image as well as a promise to the firm's stakeholders. Unfortunately, in the current online environment, advertising networks may juxtapose advertisements that represent such brands with undesirable content due to the opacity of the ad-placement process and possibly to a misalignment of incentives in the ad-serving ecosystem. Currently, neither the ad network nor the brand can efficiently recognize whether a website contains or has a tendency to contain questionable content.
Online advertisers use tools that provide information about websites or publishers and the viewers of such websites to facilitate more effective planning and management of online advertising by advertisers. Moreover, online advertisers continually desire increased control over the web pages on which their advertisements and brand messages appear. For example, particular online advertisers want to control the risk that their advertisements and brand messages appear on pages or sites that contain objectionable content (e.g., pornography or adult content, hate speech, bombs, guns, ammunition, alcohol, offensive language, tobacco, spyware, malicious code, illegal drugs, music downloading, particular types of entertainment, illegality, obscenity, etc.). In another example, advertisers for adult-oriented products, such as alcohol and tobacco, want to avoid pages directed towards children. In yet another example, particular online advertisers want to increase the probability that their content appears on specific sorts of sites (e.g., websites containing news-related information, websites containing entertainment-related information, etc.). However, current advertising tools merely categorize websites into categories indicating that a web site contains a certain sort of content.
There is therefore a need in the art for approaches for applying scores and ratings to web pages, web sites, and content for safe and effective online advertising. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media that overcome these and other deficiencies of the prior art.
For example, the disclosed subject matter provides advertisers, agencies, advertisement networks, advertisement exchanges, and publishers with the ability to make risk-controlled decisions based on the category-specific risk and/or general risk associated with a given web page, website, etc. In a more particular example, advertisers, agencies, advertisement networks, advertisement exchanges, and publishers can determine whether to place a particular advertisement on a particular web page based on a high confidence that the page does not contain objectionable content. In another more particular example, advertisers, agencies, advertisement networks, advertisement exchanges, and publishers can request to view a list of pages in their current advertisement network traffic assessed to have the highest risk of objectionable content.